¿QUIERES HABLAR DE EMILY?
by sara lujan
Summary: HACE UN AÑO QUE EMILY MURIÓ. NINGUNO DE LOS DOS LA HA OLVIDADO, PERO PONER VOZ A SUS SENTIMIENTOS SIEMPRE HA SIDO DIFICIL.


Título: ¿Quieres hablar de Emily?.

Autora: Sara Luján.

Disclaimer: No sólo de dinero vive el hombre, ni la mujer. Yo sólo trato de enriquecer mi corazón, así que CC puede dormir tranquilo.

Tipo: ¿Post episodio?. ¿Angst?. Creo que tengo un problema con las clasificaciones.

Comentarios, preguntas, opiniones, críticas, preguntas, etc. Se acepta todo. Gracias.

 **¿QUIERES HABLAR DE EMILY?**

 _"_ _Scully… No había pensado en ti como madre"_

 **(Home)**

 _Despacho de Fox Mulder_

 _FBI, 08:02h. Sábado._

Scully permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando concentrada el platillo volante suspendido en medio del cielo.

 ** _Quiero Creer._**

Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella, y después el sonido inconfundible de la mano de Mulder en el picaporte, a punto de entrar en el despacho.

"¡Felicidades, Scully!", dijo acercándose con dos pasos desde la puerta. Y, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de darse la vuelta, le puso las manos sobre los hombros, y retirándole un poco el cabello, le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

"Mulder… mi cumpleaños fue el mes pasado".

"Lo sé… Esto es para ti".

Sonrió mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete delicadamente envuelto en papel brillante. Scully lo cogió como si le fuera a quemar los dedos.

"Habíamos quedado en no hacernos regalos", le recordó bajando la mirada. "Es la segunda vez que te saltas nuestro acuerdo".

Su media sonrisa le indicó que eso no le importaba en absoluto. Se sentía halagada.

"No es un regalo, Scully… Es algo que te mereces desde hace siete años".

"¡Oh!", exclamó levantando ligeramente la ceja mientras abría intrigada el paquete. "No serán las llaves de una nave alienígena, ¿verdad?".

No, no lo eran. La agente levantó el rótulo a la altura de los ojos, y leyó:

"Este ya no vale".

Mulder agarró el rótulo de mesa con su nombre y, desde su posición en el escritorio lo lanzó encestándolo en la papelera.

"No tenía suficiente papel de regalo como para envolver un escritorio, así que creí… bueno, espero que te guste".

"Gracias, Mulder, pero… ¿por qué hoy?".

"Hoy hace siete años que entraste por primera vez en mi despacho… en nuestro despacho", corrigió tomando el rótulo de las manos de Scully para colocarlo en el lugar del que acababa de retirar. "Pensé que ya era hora de pedirte disculpas por mi siniestra bienvenida".

"¿Te refieres a… _¡Lo siento. Sólo se permite la entrada a los menos buscados por el FBI!"._

Se sorprendió al comprobar que ella recordaba literalmente las primeras palabras que le dijo.

"Sí, bueno. Eso y… _Tenía la impresión de que habías venido a espiarme_ ".

"Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de a qué había venido, pero después de presentarme pensé que, para empezar, merecías una patada en el trasero".

"¿Por qué?".

Scully se sentó tras el escritorio mientras su compañero ocupaba la silla situada delante. La miró a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

 _"_ _¡Que agradable que de repente le tengan a uno en tan alta consideración!",_ le recordó ella en tono burlón.

"¡Scully, nunca me has dicho que tuvieras memoria auditiva!".

"Supongo que por eso me asignaron como compañera de un hombre con memoria fotográfica. Te aseguro que no tuve que cabrear a nadie para que me dieran este puesto… o eso creo".

"Pero, si tu intención no era espiarme y, como te dije, en mis investigaciones casi nunca se aplican las leyes de la Física, ¿por qué decidiste quedarte a mi lado?. Yo en tu lugar hubiera puesto tierra de por medio en cuanto descubriera aquellas marcas en mi espalda. Aún no estoy totalmente seguro de que fueran picaduras de mosquito, pero no quería asustarte más de lo que ya estabas".

"¡Mulder, por supuesto que eran picaduras de mosquito¡".

"No me pareció que lo tuvieras tan claro cuando irrumpiste repentinamente en mi habitación, en bata y ropa interior, para enseñármelas".

El rostro de Scully adquirió de pronto un tono que se iba pareciendo por momentos al de su cabello.

"Me quedé contigo porque quería demostrar que los casos que investigabas en los expedientes X tenían una explicación científica", dijo para cambiar de tema.

"No te ofendas, Scully, pero yo diría que te está costando bastante trabajo".

"Demostrar que estabas equivocado sólo fue mi intención durante un corto periodo de tiempo…. Hasta que me hablaste de Samantha".

"¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo después?".

"Porque me pareció que necesitabas ayuda".

"¿Para encontrar a Samantha?".

"No… Para encontrarte a ti mismo".

"¿No irás a decirme que, antes de intentar llamarme _Fox_ , tú también me llamabas _Siniestro_ a mis espaldas?".

Scully sonrió y señaló el póster detrás de ella.

"Tu fama te precedía, pero sabes que no me conformo con palabras. Yo necesito pruebas… así que me quedé".

"¿Y cuál es tu conclusión siete años después?".

"Deberías permitirme llamarte _Fox_ , no eres siniestro, y en tus casos no se aplican las leyes de la Física, sino la Ley de Murphy".

"¿La Ley de Murphy?".

"Entre otras muchas cosas, dice que cada uno tiene a su lado la persona que se merece".

"Scully… ¿te estás insinuando?".

"Yo pienso que algunos tenemos incluso a quien _No_ nos merecemos", señaló levantando una ceja.

"Repito, Scully… ¿te estás insinuando?".

"Mulder, ¿alguna vez has pensado cómo sería tu vida si no nos hubiéramos conocido?".

"Desde luego. Sería un agente especial del FBI con un expediente académico brillante encerrado para siempre en un sótano, pero empeñado en buscar criminales de las nubes hacia arriba. Con una vida social nula excepto por una hermana a la que lleva 26 años buscando, y tres amigos que hasta yo creo que necesitan una camisa de fuerza. Un hombre que vive solo con algunos peces que casi nunca comen porque no les gustan las pipas; que duerme en un sofá de cuero negro para no tener que limpiar las telarañas de una cama siempre vacía; que jamás ordena el despacho por miedo a que un día aparezca un hombrecillo verde y pase de largo por no reconocerlo, y que llena sus horas de insomnio mirando vídeos porn…paranormales que debe mantener ocultos porque el Gobierno anda detrás de mí para arrebatármelos, lavarme el cerebro, y dejármelo limpio como el de un bebé".

Scully se había levantado de la silla y caminaba por el despacho con las manos a la espalda. Miró de nuevo las fotografías de la pared: la silueta de un rostro en la superficie de Marte, un gusano parásito dentro de un frasco de cristal lleno de formol, un barco llamado _USS Ardent_ a punto de hundirse…

"Así es como eres ahora", concluyó divertida ante la fiel descripción que su compañero había hecho de sí mismo.

"Te equivocas, Scully. Desde que te conozco soy un agente especial con un expediente académico brillante que vive en su pequeño paraíso privado lleno de la luz de unos ojos azules y del calor de un cabello de fuego, empeñado en descubrir la Verdad y a quienes la manipulan aquí en la Tierra, o en el cielo. Salvado mil veces de la locura y de la culpa de la desaparición de una hermana a la que no pude ayudar (y a mis peces de morir de inanición), por una mujer que se mantuvo íntegra y fiel a sí misma por encima de la mentira, la inexperiencia, y la incapacidad de creer lo que sus ojos no podían ver, o su mente comprender. Una mujer que aun herida y casi derrotada es capaz de ponerse en pie para ayudarme a levantarme a mí; que me ha hecho recordar de nuevo lo que significa no estar solo, no merecer estar solo a pesar de los errores cometidos y del dolor que provoco en quien se acerca a mí; que ha olvidado su propio proyecto, sus ambiciones, y sus esperanzas para seguirme… Cada noche, cuando llego a casa me pregunto por qué, ¿por qué te has quedado conmigo un día más?... Yo destrocé tu vida. Me apoyé en ti sin querer ver que tú también necesitabas alguien en quien apoyarte, hasta que te hice caer. Aún así, cuando te levantaste no fue para huir de mí, sino para decirme que…".

"… tu lucha se ha convertido en la mía", concluyó Scully.

Se apoyó en el escritorio y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. El seguía sentado con la cabeza baja. De repente parecía cansado. Anoche habían salido tarde de la oficina y esperaban descansar un poco el fin de semana. Mulder parecía necesitarlo y, a pesar de ello, le había vuelto a telefonear de madrugada.

 _"_ _¿Puedo verte mañana, Scully?"._

 _"_ _¡Mañana es sábado!",_ se resistió con la energía justa para que él no notara que le encantaría.

 _"_ _Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante"._

 _"_ _¿No puedes esperar al lunes?"._

 _"_ _No"._

 _"_ _¿Y si me lo dices ahora, por teléfono?"._

 _"_ _Te prometo que no volveré a molestarte más noches en toda la semana"._

 _"_ _¿Sólo en esta semana?"._

Le gustaba hacerse de rogar.

 _"_ _A no ser que surja algo realmente importante"._

 _"_ _¿Cómo lo de mañana?"._

 _"_ _Sí… ¿Vendrás, Scully?"._

 _"_ _Iré"._

 _"_ _Gracias. Que duermas bien… aunque sea poco"._

 _"_ _Duerme un poco, Mulder… aunque sea mal"._

El pensamiento de Scully volvió al despacho.

"¿Para esto querías que viniera el sábado?. ¿Para preguntarme por qué sigo contigo?".

"No podía dejar pasar un día más sin saberlo", reflexionó Mulder en voz baja.

"En realidad ya te he respondido. Creí que podría explicar lo inexplicable, los expedientes X. Creí que podría ayudarte a salir del túnel oscuro en el que estabas metido. Y en el camino surgieron mis propios interrogantes, nuevas preguntas cuyas respuestas están cerca de ti".

"Buscar esas respuestas a mi lado te ha destrozado la vida, Scully…".

"Mulder, tienes tendencia a ponerte un poco melodramático, ¿no te lo han dicho nunca?".

"… y el futuro".

"¿El futuro?".

El levantó la cara mirando la chaqueta de Scully. Ella siguió la dirección de sus ojos… hasta su vientre. Un silencio tenso los envolvió unos segundos atenazando sus corazones y sus mentes.

"No te hagas esto, Mulder. No puedes hacerte responsable de cuantos te rodean. Las personas adultas toman sus propias decisiones y asumen las consecuencias, y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlas. Pensar en ello sólo conseguirá destruirte".

El asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

"¿Y tú?. ¿Has pensado cómo hubiera sido tu vida si no me hubieras conocido".

"Por supuesto. Estaría ejerciendo la Medicina en cualquier hospital del país. Tendría un precioso y enorme despacho con grandes ventanales, y estanterías llenas de libros perfectamente ordenados. Viviría en una bonita casa con jardín con un hombre inteligente y tan ocupado como yo, uno o dos niños a los que dedicaría menos tiempo del que quisiera, y un perro un poco menos presumido que Queequeeg… El sueño de mis padres".

"… Y sin embargo, estás conmigo".

"Mulder, era el sueño de mis padres. Yo estoy aquí porque quiero estar aquí, sólo por eso… ¿Qué te ocurre?".

Mulder se puso en pie y, rodeando el escritorio abrió uno de los cajones. Sacó una hoja de papel y se la mostró a su compañera. En ella había un dibujo de colores realizado con trazos torpes, infantiles. Scully lo cogió con cuidado y acarició con su dedo índice una zona amplia coloreada con pintura de cera marrón.

"No sabía que lo tenías guardado", murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Necesitaba tener un recuerdo de ella, pero te pertenece".

Scully se acercó al tablón de corcho de la pared y cogiendo un par de chinchetas sujetó el dibujo junto a una fotografía en la que ambos estaban apoyados en un coche, leyendo atentos un documento.

"En realidad nos pertenece a los dos", dijo. Luego se dio la vuelta hacia él. "No creí que siguieras pensando en Emily".

"Todas las noches… igual que tú, ¿verdad?... ¿Por qué nunca hablas de ella?".

Scully sintió el impacto dentro de su cabeza. Una de las piedras que formaban su muralla acababa de caer. Si no lograba colocarla de nuevo en su lugar inmediatamente, toda su fortaleza se desmoronaría ante las palabras de Mulder. Y no quería que eso sucediera. _Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy…,_ se repetía mentalmente mientras trataba de buscar una respuesta para él.

"No era una niña… No era un ser humano…", dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Era tu hija… No sabes quién era el padre, pero aunque lo hubieras sabido nada cambiaría. Fuera quien fuera el padre, Emily era tu hija de todos modos… Tú eras la mitad de su ser y le diste tu humanidad".

Otra piedra rodó hasta el fondo de su alma. Permaneció de pie, inmóvil ante él. No podía huir, y deseó ser transparente. Invisible. No tenía armas; ni siquiera un escudo con el que protegerse, pero lo intentó.

"¿Por qué quieres hablar de Emily?. Creo que deberíamos tratar de olvidarla, Mulder. Es lo mejor para los dos. Tú mismo lo dijiste: _No estaba destinada a vivir"._

"Pero vivió durante un tiempo, y formó parte de tu vida y de la mía… hasta que nos la arrebataron".

 _"_ _¿Nos?"._

De pronto, Scully se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. No estaba tratando de que ella hablara de su hija, sino que era el propio Mulder quien necesitaba hablar de Emily.

"Sabes, nunca me había planteado en serio si quería o no tener hijos. Sí, a veces sueño que encuentro una mujer que me ama y con la que comienzo una relación… pero no es lo mismo. Quiero decir… no había pensado en una esposa, niños, y una casa con un perro; en fin, una vida normal. Creo que no existe ninguna mujer en el mundo que tenga el mismo concepto de normalidad que yo, así que… Tú, en cambio, sí lo has pensado. Supongo que de algún modo para las mujeres es diferente. Ni siquiera nos necesitáis a la hora de tener un hijo; en cambio, nosotros…".

Los dos se habían movido hasta quedar frente al escritorio. Apoyados en el, con los brazos cruzados y sin mirarse. El hombro de cada uno rozaba suavemente el del otro, como si se sostuvieran mutuamente.

"Sí os necesitamos, Mulder… Pones cara de patata mucho mejor que yo. A Emily le caíste bien", sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Me hubiera gustado que Emily fuera mi hija".

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dejado que sus pensamientos llegaran a su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sabía que ella le estaba mirando fijamente, y era incapaz de apartar los ojos de sus zapatos. No recordaba haber tenido nunca la sensación de una oleada de calor subiendo desde su pecho hasta la raíz del cabello. En este momento, su rostro debía tener un tono muy parecido al que había visto en Scully más de una vez. No había querido decir exactamente lo que había sonado, y no sabía qué habría entendido ella, así que, en medio del torbellino mental, sólo pudo pensar:

 _¡Tierra trágame!._

"Lo siento, Mulder… Te hice daño, ¿verdad?".

Consiguió mirarla cuando le puso la mano en el brazo.

"Yo sólo pretendía ayudaros a la niña… y a ti".

"Y yo te traté como si fueras un intruso".

No había vuelto a pensar en ello, pero ahora la escena volvía a su mente, y se clavaba en su pecho. ¿Cómo llamar a lo que hizo sin darse cuenta?.

Demasiado dolor para ver que fue traición.

Las pruebas médicas no aportaban ninguna respuesta, y el estado de Emily empeoraba por momentos. Ni su ciencia, ni la búsqueda incansable de cualquier remedio por parte de Mulder servían para nada más que para prolongar brevemente su vida, y su sufrimiento. Era más humano dejar las cosas en manos de Dios. Cuando la niña entró en coma, ella sintió la necesidad de quedarse a su lado hasta el final. Cuando muriese, su última esperanza moriría con ella, así que se olvidó de todo salvo de Emily… incluso de Mulder. Rechazó el hombro que él le ofrecía para apoyarse, sin ver que el hundimiento de ella le estaba hundiendo también a él.

" _Me quedaré contigo_ ", dijo poniendo la mano en su espalda.

 _"_ _Preferiría que me dejaras sola_ ", respondió ella con la mirada perdida.

Mulder se retiró sin decir nada. Por un momento se sintió tan solo como antes de conocerla. Como si nunca hubiera existido en su vida. Habían sido cinco años juntos conociéndose, aprendiendo a sentir de nuevo la vida, respetándose, protegiéndose. Diciéndose en silencio _Si me necesitas, ahí estaré._ Sin embargo, ahora Scully acababa de dispararle directamente al corazón. Siempre había tenido buena puntería y acababa de demostrarlo una vez más gritándole en silencio.

 _Tengo a Emily… Ya no te necesito._

Scully había entendido perfectamente el comentario de su compañero: _Me_ _hubiera gustado que Emily fuera mi hija_. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera Mulder haría un chiste de doble sentido con algo así.

Le habían ocurrido cosas terribles por quedarse a su lado durante estos siete años, y el había recogido cada uno de esos sucesos dentro de su alma, culpabilizándose, en un intento de aliviar el dolor de ella compartiéndolo. Así fue cómo consiguió que se encendiera el interruptor, que cada uno sintiera al otro como la única persona que se imaginaba siempre a su lado. Y de pronto, en un segundo, Emily le arrebató su lugar en el corazón de Scully. Nunca pensó que eso pudiera llegar a suceder. Cuando ella le llamó para decírselo y pedirle ayuda, rezó sin parar a un dios en quien no creía.

¡Por favor, la niña es suya y la necesita!. Si se la quitas no tendrá otra oportunidad.

Cuando vio a las dos juntas, sentadas en el suelo, sintió como si alguien le hubiera perdonado parte de sus errores. Ver a Scully completa le hizo sentirse completo así mismo. Le habían dado una segunda oportunidad para salvar a una niña perdida por su culpa. Emily no llevaba su sangre, como Samantha, pero llevaba la sangre de Scully y parte de su alma, como la que él mismo llevaba desde que ella decidió quedarse para salvarle de sí mismo. Así, la niña compartía parte de los dos, y así la había deseado y sentido como hija suya. Tanto que, cuando estaba a punto de morir, él también necesitó quedarse con ella, acostado a su lado, sintiendo cómo su presencia se desvanecía.

Pero Scully no se lo permitió.

Quería gritarlo:

 _¡Scully, si la niña es parte de ti, es parte de mí!._

Pero, ¿qué derecho tenía?. Se merecía que no le dejara acercarse porque después de todo, él había hecho que le arrebataran a la niña. A todas las niñas que su cuerpo y su alma quisieran traer a este mundo.

Así que se fue. Estuvo caminando sin rumbo durante mucho tiempo hasta que acabó en el Centro de Acogida. No sabía por qué había ido allí, pero mostró su placa y murmuró una excusa para entrar en el dormitorio de Emily. Se sentó en la cama y miró la almohada que aún conservaba la forma de una cabeza apoyada. Un cuerpo febril que él había levantado en brazos, y unas manos pequeñas que se aferraban a su cuello para no caer. Ahora, todo lo que tenía era el recuerdo del calor de la niña sobre su pecho, y la mirada de Scully pidiéndole.

 _"_ _Sálvala, Mulder, para salvarme a mí"._

Yo sólo podía pensar.

 _"_ _Sálvala, Mulder, para salvarte a ti mismo"._

No pude hacerlo. Emily no estaba destinada a vivir, y cuando Scully lo comprendió volvió a mí, a lo único que le quedaba, y a quien le arrebató todo lo demás.

Mientras estaba allí sentado, necesitando sentir a Emily sin tenerla conmigo, lo vi. Una hoja de papel sobre la mesita de noche.

 _"_ _¿Qué estás pintando?"._

 _"_ _Una patata"._

 _"_ _¿Sabes cómo es la cara de el señor Patata?"._

 _"_ _¡Aha!"._

 _"_ _Es así…"._

Fue la única vez que la vi sonreír. Y su sonrisa y su mirada eran las mismas, amplia y azul para iluminar la vida. Mi vida. También la cruz era la misma. Scully se la había regalado. Era su forma de decir.

 _Formas parte de mí._

Esa cruz ha estado en los tres pechos uniendo lo que nuca debió estar separado, y comprendí que fue sólo tu dolor lo que te hizo tratar de defender a Emily de todos. Incluso de mí. Supongo que tenías razón. Tampoco quise hacerte daño a ti y sin embargo…Tenías tus razones para mantenerme alejado de ella, pero la necesitaba tanto que me sorprendió. Por eso cogí el dibujo y lo guardé sin decirte nada. Tenía miedo de perder incluso su recuerdo, de que tu necesidad me la arrebatase completamente, pero la culpabilidad (¿qué, sino?) no me dejaba vivir. En realidad no era gran cosa, pero necesitaba que supieras que lo tenía, que te pertenece a ti, y a mí me hace falta como me hizo falta tu cruz cuando no estuviste a mi lado. Temía que me arrebataras también esto si te lo enseñaba. Es infantil, lo sé, pero el miedo y la soledad no tienen edad. Es algo que comprendí hace siete años, cuando te conocí.

Anoche, cuando te llamé de madrugada quería decirte que empezaba un nuevo año para nosotros, y quería darte las gracias por seguir ahí. Cuando murió Emily, tuve miedo de que ya no quisieras volver conmigo, pero subiste al coche y dejaste que te llevara de vuelta a casa. Si esto no te ha separado de mí, nada lo hará.

Quiero que tengas el dibujo porque te pertenece y porque teniéndolo tú, es como si yo lo tuviera. He estado a punto de acercarme y besarte en la frente cuando lo has colocado en la pared, y has dicho que nos pertenece a los dos. Creí que sólo yo lo sentía así.

"Mulder…".

Tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

"De algún modo… Emily era también hija tuya".

FIN


End file.
